Lies I Told Myself
by Prongs013
Summary: Remember when Ponyboy & Johnny ran away to Windrixville? Well, did you ever wonder what happened back in Tulsa while they were gone?
1. How It All Began

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders (even though I want to) S.E Hinton does **

**Summery: When Ponyboy runs out Soda gets sent away. Will he escape or will he have to live with the family of Socs that took him in? Read on to find out.**

**Lies I Told Myself**

CHAPTER 1- How It All Began

A/N: I will start off when Ponyboy comes home form the lot (from the perspective of Sodapop) and take it from there.

"Where the hell you been! Do you know what time it is!"

Hi, I'm Sodapop Patrick Curtis. You can call me Soda for Short. I'm currently asleep on the couch, (fully clothed in my DX shirt and jeans) but I will wake up very soon because of Darry's constant yelling. Yea that's him yelling at the moment. Darrel Shaynne Curtis Jr. You can call him Darry for short, everyone one does. The person he just happens to be yelling at is our little brother Ponyboy Michael Curtis. Pony for short. I know your itching to get on with the story so here you go.

P.S. Darry will most likely be yelling for the rest of this chapter. Enjoy!

"Well its 2:00 in the morning kiddo." Darry was yelling.

I was suddenly jolted awake by this and decided to find out myself. " Hey Pony where ya been?" I asked.

His answer was short and to the point.

"I fell asleep in the lot."

Of coarse, as usual, this wasn't enough for Darry.

"You what!" he yelled back.

"I was talking to Johnny and I fell asleep in the lot. I'm sorry." Pony answered.

"Well, while you were 'asleep in the lot' did it ever occur to you that your brothers might be scared to death worrying about you? Huh? And hey I can't even call the cops cause you two would be thrown in a boys-home so fast it would make your head spin." was Darry's answer to this.

They wouldn't throw us in a boys-home I thought. I thought wrong of coarse, but we'll get to that later. Anyway, Darry and Ponyboy's arguing finally broke into my thoughts.

"I said I didn't mean to" Ponyboy answered real quite like.

Darry's voice started to rise.

"I DIDN'T MEAN TO, I FORGOT THAT'S ALL I EVER HEAR OUTA YOU!"

"Hey come on Darry…"I started to say, but Darry cut me off with

"SHUT UP! I'M SICK AND TIRED OF YOU STICKING UP FOR HIM ALL THE TIME!"

I went quite but now it was Ponyboy's turn to yell.

"DON'T YOU YELL AT HIM!" he screamed back at Darry.

By now Darry was so fed up and absent-minded that I don't even think he knows why he did what he did next. But next thing I know though Darry had hit Pony so hard that he was up against the door and Darry's hand was turning red.

"Ponyboy…" Darry began sort of soft and gentle like, but suddenly Pony ran out like the Devil was after him with Darry yelling back at him.

"PONYBOY COME BACK! I DIDN'T MEAN TO!"

But it was to late. Ponyboy was gone and I was just standing there dumbstruck at what had just happened.

* * *

A/N: That's it for the first chapter. I'm already working on the second one and I hope to have it up soon. Please review. I can take any kind of harshness so be honest. 


	2. Shocking Discoveries

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this whole entire story (so far)

CHAPTER 2- Shocking Discoveries 

I still don't know why we didn't just chase after him. Maybe it was because we were just all mixed up at what had just happened or whatever, but it also could have been that we just expected him to come home. But after an hour or so of waiting, I started to get the feeling that it was real. That he really wasn't coming back. Every time I tried to tell Darry about this though he would just sit there like he was still in shock or something (which he most likely was). Then when I tried to take action myself, he would just stop me and say,

"Don't go out and look, he'll be back soon."

So I waited. Then when Darry finally fell asleep, I took advantage and snuck out to look for him. I went to the lot and every other place I could think of that he might go before I headed for the park. When I got there, I was aiming to find Ponyboy, but what I found scared me even more then I already was. There was a dead Soc lying by the fountain. Blood was all over him and inside the fountain. Dally was there too.

**A/N: Let me just cut in here for a moment. Just thought I would let you know what Dally was doing at the park. Johnny & Ponyboy have just left and Dal thought he would go survey the damage. This is how Soda learns that Johnny and Ponyboy are missing. I'll get back to the story now. Sorry for interrupting.** 

It's a good thing that I was in the bushes completely hidden because next thing I know there were sirens and cops all over the place. I decided to stay and find out what had happened but now I regret doing that because what I heard just made me more spooked. I beat it out of there as fast as I could and ran all the way home to tell Darry what I had heard.

"Darry!" I screamed as soon as I got through the door.

He came running out of the Kitchen so quickly that I thought he wouldn't be able to stop.

"Soda take it easy. I'm right here man. Jeeze I haven't seen you this spooked in a long time kid what is it?"

I guess it was really obvious how spooked I really was because I was shaking like crazy and I think I was closer to tears than I had been since mom & dad died. To top it of I started stammering and I couldn't get all the words to my story out strait.

"D-d-dead… I-I-in Park. J-J-J-Johnny & P-P-Pony missing… B-B-Blood everywhere."

Those were the only words I managed to get out through my stammering and I said them pretty quickly to boot.

"Slow down and calm down Soda." Darry said as he tied to calm me down.

"Start over. Who's dead, what's this about Pony & Johnny missing and Whose Blood is it?"

After I thought I could talk without crying or stammering I told Darry everything. How I had gone out to look after he fell asleep and found the dead Soc in the park and about everything I had heard the cops and Dally say.

I was still shaking like crazy when I was finished but you would be too if you were as spooked as I was.

Darry was sort of quiet for a while after I finished. Then he said, "Man I never would have thought little old Johnny could ever kill someone."

" Me neither" I said. "Me neither. Guess life is full of Surprises like that though huh?"

"Guess so" I heard Darry say. But that's all we said for the rest of the night.

A/N: Sorry if my chapters are really short but it doesn't look that short when I am typing it. It might take me a while to post the next chapter, but that's because I need to get my thoughts strait for this one and I am about to begin writing another one. So bear with me and please review. I will also take any suggestions that you may have and will try to answer any question you may have.


	3. The Morning After

Disclaimer: Still own nothing (yet)

Chapter 3- The Morning After 

I woke up early next morning. It kind of took me a while to digest everything that had happened the night before, but suddenly it all came back to me in a wave of terror. I knew right then and there that I wouldn't be going back to sleep. So I decided that I would get up and if Darry weren't up yet I would get breakfast going. After I took a shower and got ready for work, I started cooking. As I was cooking I heard Darry get up silently and get in the shower. I was just finishing cooking when he came into the kitchen, fully dressed and ready to go. All we said that morning was a simple "Good Morning" and we left it at that. Both of us were really quite that morning and we really didn't eat anything either. It was an unusual morning. The story had gotten around town pretty quickly so nobody was at our house, which also made it unusually quiet. I thought that my life could get no worse. Then there was a knock on the door.

A/N: Sorry about the shortness of this chapter. I was planning on making this the chapter where they take Soda away, but I always did like leaving my readers in suspense and this does just that. I have also been busy working on my new story entitled Runaway Greaser. I have the whole middle part of the story worked out in my head but I am having some trouble getting there. If you want to know what it will be about, I hope to have the prologue posted soon. Please review and tell me what you think so far.


	4. Life Gats Worse

Disclaimer: Me no own nothing except Mr.Scoldman

A/N: Here is where my plot starts to come into play.

Chapter 4- Life Gets Worse

I got from the table to answer the door. I now regret doing that because it changed my life. When I answered it there was a man standing there that I had never seen before.

"Hello" he asked. "I'm looking for a Mr. Darrel Curtis. Is he here?"

"Yea" I said. " I'll get him. One minute."

I went back inside to get Darry and then sat back down.

I heard Darry walking to the door and decided that I would try to get something out of the conversation.

"Hello" Darry said.

"Hello, I am Mr. Scoldman and I am here to talk to you about your brothers. May I come in?"

"Yea, sure I'll be with you in a moment." Darry responded.

I knew what was happening so I cleaned up and went into my room. I left the door open a crack so that I could still hear what was going on. After Darry sat down, Mr. Scoldman started the conversation.

"Now Darrel" he began, "I am here to talk about your little situation."

"Situation?" Darry asked, " What are you talking about?"

"Come now my boy the story is out, you don't need to hide anymore."

Judging by the look on Darry's face either he really didn't know what Mr. Scoldman meant, or he just didn't want to let on that he did. Either way, Mr. Scoldman sighed and explained it to him.

"We know about Ponyboy running away and his friend killing that nice boy in the park."

If Mr. Scoldman actually thought that the Socs were nice, humph, he needed to put up some secret cameras around town so he can see what they do to us. Anyway, by now I new what was going to happen and I started shaking again. Yea I new what was coming long before Mr. Scoldman said it. Coincidently, it was the next thing he said.

"Now I don't want to cross paths or argue with you about this" he said glancing slightly at Darry's muscles, "but we think that, considering what happened last night, two children is just too much for you to handle."

Yep, that was how I knew. How I knew what? How I knew that it was over. That they were gona split us up.

A/N: Isn't that awful. To find out more about what happens to the Curtis's, read the next chapter entitled It Finally Happened (coming soon to a near you) Please review and tell me what you think. I will also take any advice you might have and I will definitely try to answer your questions too.


	5. It Finally Happened

Disclaimer: I finally own something! I own Mr. Scoldman but nothing else (so far)

Chapter 5- It Finally Happened 

"I'm sorry Darrel, but we're going to have to take Sodapop away from you."

I was sitting in my room in total shock. Even though I couldn't see him, I knew Darry was too. He didn't say anything, but I knew he was having mixed feelings.

" I'll be back for him tomorrow." Mr. Scoldman said.

He let himself out (probably because Darry was now glaring at him). After he left, I came out of my room staring at Darry. I think that he knew I knew. I spoke first though.

"Darry? Are we gonna be okay?"

" I don't know kid. I just don't know."

"Should I go with him?" I asked.

"You're gonna have to Soda."

I was really mixed up now. Did Darry honestly want me to go and live with some other family? No, he couldn't. He wouldn't. Would he?

"Darry… come on Dar. Come on. There has to be another way. Please."

There was a certain hint of urgency in my voice that I think Darry noticed. I started crying in spite of myself. Darry looked up in surprise. It was the first time he had looked at me since Mr. Scoldman had knocked on our door and ruined our lives.

"Hey, don't cry Pepsi-Cola. We'll be okay. Come here."

I tried to stop crying but ended up crying all the more because I couldn't stop. So for the rest of the night, Darry just held me and we savored the last night we had together.

A/N: Why are these chapters so short! It is starting to annoy me! Oh well. Please review to tell me what you think.


	6. Last Moments

Disclaimer: Same as last chapter

Chapter 6- Last Moments 

Darry was up early the next morning. I got a little later them him, but we were equally quiet. It didn't take Mr. Scoldman long to get to our house (or maybe I got up later than I thought, I dunno).

" Darry" I said before he opened the door, "We don't have to do this."

"Really? And what is your alternative?" he asked sarcastically.

He must have thought I was joking but, for once in my life, I wasn't. I was serious about not wanting to get taken away. For once my eyes weren't dancing and bright. My once happy-go-lucky smile had vanished. I wasn't myself at all.

" I'll sneak out the back, hide out at Steve's or someone's house for the day and come back tonight" I responded seriously.

"And what am I supposed to tell him" Darry asked, pointing at the door.

" I don't know" I said, " Tell him I left during the night or whatever. Your smart, you'll think of something."

Darry didn't take my bait though.

" I'm sorry Pepsi-Cola but we can't break the law anymore. If you go with him I promise you I will find some way to get you back."

I started crying in spite of myself again and as I looked at Darry for help, I think I saw a glistening tear run down his cheek. He opened the door nonetheless and greeted Mr. Scoldman with a "hello", but from the moment he opened the door, everything changed.

A/N: Poor Soda. His own brother won't even fight for him. Hope to have the next chapter up soon, Please review.

P.S. Once again I am sorry for the shortness of the chapters (What is wrong!) randomly starts checking to make sure all words are in story


	7. The Pickup

Disclaimer: Only own Scoldman nothing else (is that pathetic or what!)

Chapter 7- The Pickup 

" Hello Darrel, Sodapop" Mr. Scoldman greeted him back, but I just stood there glaring at him.

Why was Darry being so nice and calm about all of this? What was wrong with him? Did he really expect me to go with this man? Did he honestly want me to leave? No, I thought, that couldn't be it. Darry loved me. Didn't he? Suddenly my head was swimming with all these questions but no answers. I had no way of obtaining these answers either.

I was so confused that all of a sudden I shouted " NO!"

Darry and Mr. Scoldman (who had just been talking) suddenly looked at me.

"No what" Darry said.

" No I won't go," I said strongly. I remember thinking to myself, why is my voice so strong when I feel so weak?

"Come on Pepsi-Cola. You have to go with him."

By now I wasn't crying in spite of myself anymore, I was crying out of anger and frustration.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" I screamed. "I thought you were my brother! I thought we were on the same side!"

"You are my brother Soda and you know that I am always on your side." Darry said surprised.

"No." I said shortly.

" No what" Darry said again.

" No you're not my brother." I said angrily.

" What on earth do you mean by that?" Darry said confused and angrily.

" I mean that your not brother. My brother would fight to keep me here. He wouldn't let me go this easily."

By now I was crying hysterically and I was very angry but the words just kept coming out of my mouth.

" Darry please, please don't let him take me."

I wasn't really angry with him, I was just angry in general.

" Please" I said again, " Please let there be another way, Please."

My voice was getting quiet and I was starting to break down completely. Again I was shaking and I still couldn't stop bawling.

Mr. Scoldman (Who had been very quiet through all this) was just staring at me.

I could tell that he knew that I wasn't about to go with him willingly, (I could see it in his eyes) so he started coming towards me.

"Come now child, it is for the best," he said.

"Get away from me and don't touch me." I said through gritted teeth and tears.

I backed away as he came towards me again.

All of a sudden; he whipped out a club and whacked me over the head with it. The last thing I heard was Darry screaming before I fell into a peaceful darkness.

A/N: Wow. Who would have thought that I could get that evil. Kind of a sad chapter isn't it? Oh well. And for those of you who think that I am going to end up killing Soda you need to seriously consider reading my penname more carefully (That means you Johnnycake. Ignore this statement that I just wrote if you are not her):

If you do this then you will see that he is my favorite character and I am not about to kill him off. (Or will I?) Starts laughing maniacally to no one in particular


End file.
